


Roxy's Other Weakness

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Ramona Flowers Spanking Stories [1]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: spanking_world, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rare fic 2013, a rare pair challenge @ Spanking World on Livejournal.</p>
<p>Spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's Other Weakness

"Ramona?" 

"Yes?" Ramona said and continued kissing her girlfriend's neck. 

"Will you spank me?" 

"Sure," Ramona didn't miss a beat, gently kissing and sucking at Roxy's pulse point. 

"You will?" 

"Yes." Ramona's left hand cupped Roxy's breast of her bra, squeezing a little. 

They were on Roxy's bed. They were getting all hot and sexy, the kind of image that a few years down the line would pop into the imagination of a certain Mr Scott Pilgrim when he found out abt Ramina's bi-curious 'sexy phase'. 

Ramona's hair was neon red. 

"You'll spank me? You have no problem with that?" 

"Should I?" 

"I guess not. Most people do. Most people find it kinda weird I like to be spanked," said Roxy. 

"I'm not most people." 

"True. You're way sexier than most people." 

Ramona smiled. She kissed Roxy on the lips. They kissed for a minute, hands moving slowly over each other. They paused to take off their bras and resumed kissing, touching each other's breasts, pinching and rolling each other's nipples. 

"Will you spank me now?" 

"You're really into the spanking thing then?" 

Roxy nodded. "So so into it." 

"And here I thought your weakness was the back of your knees." 

A girl can have more than one weakness can't she?" Roxy gave Ramona's nipple a harder pinch. Ramona moaned and smiled. 

"Yes Roxy. I'll spank you now. How do you want me to do it?" 

"Can I go over your lap?" 

"If that's what turns you on." 

"I'm already turned on. Very turned on, see?" Roxy grabbed Ramona's hand and put it up her skirt to her crotch. 

"Feels turned on to me," Ramona agreed when her finger came into contact with the damp fabric of Roxy's panties. 

"Will it turn you on?" 

"It will turn me on knowing I'm turning you on," Ramona said. "Do you want to get naked first?" 

Roxy was still wearing a short black skirt, green and purple striped knee high socks and apparently some very wet underwear. Ramona just had a flimsy pair of blue lace panties left on. 

Roxy shook her head. Ramona kissed her again, sucking on Roxy's bottom lip and running her tongue over it. Roxy's hands went back to Ramona's tits, giving her nipples firm twists and tugs in the way she knew Ramona really liked. 

"If you keep that up I'm going to make you eat me out before I spank you." 

"I promise I'll do it right after. Two orgasms minimum. 

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

Roxy slipped of the bed. Ramona adjusted her position sitting on the edge of the bed, feet flat on the floor. Roxy looked at her, obviously excited. 

During their relationship Roxy was far from the angry, bitter, woman she would ultimately become. In a few years she would be enraged, ready to battle as one of the League of Evil Exes. But here in the time before all of that she was a very happy camper. She was young, and even though they hadn't said it yet, in love. And she was about to get spanked by her girlfriend. 

"Come on then. Come get your spanking." Ramona gestured to her lap. 

Roxy smiled, part happy, part nervous. She positioned herself over Ramona's lap. 

"You're beautiful," Ramona said. "Really beautiful." Roxy turned a little to look at her. She blushed. 

Ramona's left hand travelled down the curve of Roxy's spine. Roxy turned back, her eyes on the wall beside the bed. 

Last night Roxy had masturbated while fantasising about this moment. 

Ramona's hand continued down, over the back of her skirt, squeezing Roxy's butt for a few moments before carrying on down the back of her left thigh. Her hand kept going down, almost to the back of her knee. 

Roxy bit her bottom lip. Ramona's hand stopped, just short of that special spot. That hand stayed still. Roxy held her tongue. She resisted begging or pleading. She forced herself to be patient. 

"It's weird. I never thought I'd find a girl sexy. But I do. I find you sexy," said Ramona. 

"I think you're sexy too. I think you're amazing," Roxy replied. Ramona's hand started moving again. It headed back the way it had come. Up the back of Roxy's thigh. When she reached it Ramona took a hold of the hem of Roxy's skirt. With an almost painful slowness Ramona lifted the skirt, folding it up. She tucked it into the waistband, exposing Roxy's bottom. Her panties were white cotton and thin. 

"Do you want me to talk dirty or anything? Call you a slut or whatever?" 

"Not really," Roxy replied. "If you want you can." 

"No this is your thing. I want it to be just the way you want it." 

Sometimes Ramona would say things like that and it would make Roxy feel so warm and fuzzy that she thought she might just die of joy. 

The index finger of Ramona's left hand followed the edge of the blonde's panties from her waist along the pale curve of her buttock, down to again stroke the damp fabric at her crotch. Roxy shifted, parting her thighs a little further. Ramona pressed her palm between Roxy's legs. She ground the heal of her hand slowly against her girlfriend's damp heat. 

A soft whimper escaped Roxy's lips. 

"How long have you wanted to ask me to spank you?" Ramona asked. 

"A while I guess," Roxy said shyly. "I wasn't sure how you'd react." 

"I'm not the kind of person to freak out about what people like," Ramona said. She increased the pressure against Roxy's pussy. Then she abruptly withdrew hand. 

She took a great deal of time pulling down Roxy's panties. Ramona figured that a big part of the whole thing was anticipation. She stopped with Roxy's panties at her knees. She ran a single finger up from the special spot on the back of Roxy's right knee. Slowly she went up the back of her girlfriend's thigh to her bottom. The twin globes of her behind were creamy white. 

There were not going to remain like that much longer. 

Ramona had been right about the anticipation idea. It was driving Roxy crazy in the best possible way. She felt positively tingly, expected the first spank to come at any moment now. 

"How hard should I...?" Ramona ran her hand over Roxy's left buttock. 

"Pretty hard," replied Roxy Richter. "Just imagine I've been a very bad girl and I deserve...punishment or something." 

"Not a lot of imagination needed there," Ramona said. 

Roxy laughed. 

"Should we have like a safety word or something?" Ramona asked. 

"If I say stop I mean it." 

"Okay." So this was it. She was going to spank Roxy. No big deal really. Unless she hurt her. Or hit her in the wrong place. Or just sucked at it. Or... 

Or maybe she should stop overthinking things. 

As soon as she did it she knew the first slap wasn't very good. Too gentle. Ramona's thought was confirmed when Roxy asked, "harder, please." Ramona stroked her hand over Roxy's bottom. Harder but not too hard. She never imagined she would ever be in a position to have to decide how to find the perfect strength to slap her girlfriend on the butt. This lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever, experiment with Roxy was certainly offering even more new experiences than she had expected. 

A slap of hand on ass. 

A soft gasp escaped Roxy's lips. 

Ramona waited for a reaction. 

"Harder. Please. Much harder. Don't worry. I'll tell you if it's too much," Roxy looked over her shoulder at Ramona. Ramona nodded. 

Ramona lifted her hand and brought it down. Hard. Too hard. Way too hard. Roxy yelped. Ramona opened her mouth to apologise. 

"Yes..." Roxy hissed. 

Ramona shut her mouth and raised her eyebrow. Really? That had been really hard. That was what Roxy wanted? That hard? Wow. 

"Like that. Just like that," Roxy confirmed. 

Ramona spanked her again. Another yelp from Roxy. Again, this time on the other buttock. Same reaction. Again. Again. Spank. Spank. She alternated between the two cheeks. 

"Oh fuck, fuck yes," whimpered Roxy. 

Ramona suppressed a laugh that welled up inside her. There was...certainly something different. She bit her bottom lip and spanked Roxy again, four times in quick succession. Roxy's ass wasn't so pale any more. Ramona gave her another five, landing each one on a different area of Roxy's bottom. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Roxy asked. 

"No." 

"Guess you're a natural," Roxy shifted a little, stocking her ass a little higher up. 

Ramona took the entirely unsubtle hint and raised her hand again. She didn't bring it down right away, holding for a count of seven. Then she smacked Roxy's left buttock and immediately followed it with one on the other cheek. 

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! 

From the noises Roxy was making anyone would have thought someone was stimulating her in a very sexual way. Ramona realised that maybe that was really what was happening. 

Ramona stopped. her hand was stinging. Roxy's butt was red. 

Roxy moved again. Her left hand went down between her legs. She looked back over her shoulder again. "Will you...?" 

"Yes." Ramona ran both of her hands over Roxy's ass. It was hot. Roxy turned to face forward again. Slowly she rubbed her clit with her fingertips, moving in steady circular motions. Ramona massaged Roxy's bottom, watching her touch herself. There was no mistaking that Roxy was getting off on this. knowing that she was providing such pleasure gave Ramona a warn feeling. She raised her hand and... 

SMACK! 

There was a gap of almost ten seconds. SMACK! 

Ramona settled into the pattern: ten seconds, give or take between each hard spank. 

Roxy rubbed her clit faster, moaning, getting louder when Ramona struck her. 

Ramona started spanking faster, shortening the gap between them. They got to the point where they were just a couple of seconds apart. Spanking. Moaning. Roxy frantically masturbated. 

"Oh fuck Ramona!" Roxy cried as she reached her climax. 

Ramona stopped spanking her girlfriend while she rode out her orgasm. Roxy made a lot of noise and it seemed to go on a lot longer than usual. 

"That was amazing. That was perfect," Roxy said. 

"Glad it live up to the fantasy." 

"Way better," Roxy said. "My ass is going to be sore for like a week. Totally worth it. it'll remind me every time I sit down." 

"It's pretty red," Ramona commented, running her fingertips lightly over her girlfriend's heated ass. 

"Seriously I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that good." 

Roxy closed her eyes and took another few moments to relish post-peak bliss. then she finally got off Ramona's lap. She ditched her panties and her skirt, leaving her in just her knee high socks. She knelt on the floor in front of Ramona. 

"I owe you two orgasms," Roxy said with a grin. she reached up with both hands, cupping Ramona's breasts. She rubbed over her nipples with the pads of her thumbs. Then she lightly pushed Ramona back. Ramona took the direction, lying back on the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and put it under her head. 

Roxy's hands went to Ramona's underwear. Ramona raised her hips and Roxy dragged the blue panties down. Ramona's strip of pubic hair was dyed neon red too. 

She pushed Ramona's thighs apart and move in. She kissed along the inside of her right thigh. She paused just before she reached her girlfriend's pussy. She opened her mouth and was about to tell Ramona she loved her. Because she did. Roxy had trusted her, and she had opened herself to her, and Ramona had responded. Ramona had been willing to try this new thing out. The spanking hadn't just been about the OMG incredible sexual aspect. To Roxy it had a deeper meaning too. 

The blonde decided against saying it. She didn't want to ruin this. She didn't want to add something big and scary to this wonderful night in case it make things awkward and weird. 

"Roxy?" 

There was the opportunity. "Your pussy is really pretty," Roxy said instead of what she really wanted to say. She kissed the space between thigh and cunt and then put her mouth to Ramona's most intimate flesh. 

Ramona closed her eyes and moaned as Roxy's tongue and lips worked their magic. She hadn't thought about love at all.


End file.
